The instant invention relates generally to stringed musical instruments and more specifically it relates to a banjo mute.
Numerous stringed musical instruments have been provided in prior art that are adapted to have mute structures. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,454,923; 3,015,247 and 3,797,355 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purpose of the present invention as heretofore described.